


Willing Flesh

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sometimes important things should be postponed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #468: Body.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Willing Flesh

~

Harry’s body reacted instinctively, pressing against Malfoy’s. The kiss wasn’t practiced, drunk as they both were, but it was brilliant nonetheless. Malfoy smelled amazing, and he tasted even better. 

Harry explored Malfoy’s mouth thoroughly, gathering as much of that intoxicating taste as he could with his tongue. 

Eventually, however, his head started spinning even more than it had from the alcohol. Harry drew back, gulping air. 

Malfoy stared at him. “Knew it’d be brill,” he whispered. “Arsehole.”

“You’re th’arsehole,” Harry muttered. 

Malfoy giggled. “We’re both arseholes. Could’ve been doing the all’long—”

Harry laughed. “Shuddup,” he said, and kissed Malfoy again.

~

They continued kissing, Malfoy clambering into Harry’s lap, straddling him. 

Harry ran his hands all over Malfoy’s back, feeling the muscles flex beneath his shirt. And when Malfoy shifted, his cock brushed Harry’s, sending sparks up his spine. 

Eventually, Malfoy dragged his mouth from Harry’s, burying his face in Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands shifted to cup his bum. 

“Fuck,” Malfoy whispered. 

“Yeah.” Harry’s breath escaped in little puffs. “We shouldn’t, though.”

“I know.” Malfoy groaned. “’M too drunk.” 

Harry sighed. “M’too.” 

“Later?” Malfoy whispered.

“Yeah.” Harry closed his eyes, and as he heard Malfoy’s breathing even out, he relaxed. “Later—”

~


End file.
